Midgard őrei II
by april45
Summary: Na, végre hozzákezdtem a második évadhoz :) A történet ott folytatódik, ahol a Midgard őreiben abba maradt, és pörög tovább, nagyjából az utolsó részben leírt vázlatot követve. Még mindig a kaland, dráma, humor, romantika, barátság és immár család áll a középpontban új bonyodalmakkal, és persze a legváratlanabb helyzetekkel :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok!**

**Íme a Midgard őrei második évadjának első fejezete. Remélem ez a fic is annyira tetszeni fog nektek, mint az előzménye! :D**

**A kategória azért lett crossover, mert figyelembe veszem majd a Thor2, Vasember3 és Agents of SHIELD eseményeit is. Nem pont úgy, ahogy a Marvel megírta, és a Thor2 nem is fog megtörténni, de azért lesz némi párhuzam, majd meglátjátok. Az AOS meg azért fontos, mert az ottani karakterek is csatlakoznak majd a stábhoz. **

**SPOILER!**

****A Bosszúállók egyre inkább érzik majd szükségét az önállósodásnak, mert a SHIELD túl nagy nyomást gyakorol rájuk, így végül közös megegyezés eredményeként elválnak tőlük. Felkéréseket igen, de parancsokat már nem fogadnak el többé Fury-tól. Phil Coulson így csupán baráti kapcsolatát őrzi meg velük, de hivatalosan más út vár rá. Fury-val megszervez egy mobil egységet (AOS csapat: Ward, May, Fitz, Simmons, Skye...), akik szuperhősöket nem igénylő feladatokat oldanak meg, és néha összefutnak majd a Bosszúállókkal extraként. **

**Nagy lesz a kavarodás, az biztos, főleg, hogy még Lola (nem a kocsi) is csatlakozik a társasághoz xD És mi történik, ha Emily egyszer megunja magát, és besegít majd Coulson csapatának 1-2 küldetésen...? Hosszú évad lesz ez, úgy érzem, de ezt szerintem rajtam kívül senki nem bánja. Megpróbálok majd rendszeresen feltölteni részeket, de ha véletlenül késnék, ne haragudjatok meg rám! ****

**Ez most egy átvezető rész lesz, valamivel több leírással, mint általában. Főként Tony, majd Natasha, Clint és Pepper szemszögéből mutatja be az eseményeket, hogy mi történt velük, mialatt Emily-ék a szigeten voltak. Ezután még lesz 1-2 szigetes rész, majd végül az Indiai-óceán közepén egyesül a csapat :)**

**Jó szórakozást, és kommenteljetek, ha még mindig érdekel a folytatás!**

**april45**

* * *

**Következmények**

New York, Stark torony, visszatérve a szigetről,

Hajnali három körül járt az idő. Antony Stark nem várta meg, hogy a SHIELD harci helikoptere visszavigye az államok jelenleg legnépszerűbb városába, hanem még útközben megbütykölte a Loki által tönkrevágott páncélját. Otthagyta a gépet és Fury-t, így már hajnali háromra hazaért. Haza... A tornyot most valahogy nem érezte otthonának. Csak fém, üveg és beton keverékének, ami jelenleg több rossz illetve szomorú gondolatot ébresztett benne, mint egyébként. _Emily... _Annyi együtt töltött idő után a lány így elárulta... Hátba szúrta a saját tornyában, ahol korábban hajnalokig buliztak együtt...

A torony felett körözött az levegőben. Még utoljára végignézett a város fényein, Manhattan romjain, és az éjszakára félbehagyott építkezéseken, majd landolt az erkélyen. A nappali ablaka még mindig hiányzott, de a szőnyegről az üvegszilánkok a takarítócsapatnak hála már eltűntek. Javris leszedte Tony-ról a páncél darabjait, a férfi pedig vett egy nagy levegőn, és besétált a kinyíló fotocellás ajtón. A négyórás gyorsrepülés alatt sem volt képes levezetni idegességét amiatt, ami a szigeten történt.

A nappaliban kigyúltak a fények, neki pedig első dolga volt, hogy a bárhoz sétált és kitöltött magának egy nagy pohár whisky-t jéggel. _Mégis mi ütött abba az istenverte lányba?!_ – rázta mag a fejét, és idegesen szívta magába a levegőt. A mellkasa már azóta szorított, mióta otthagyta Őket a szigeten, de most még jobban bele nyílalt a fájdalom. Kortyolt egyet az aranyszínű italból, majd a keserű íztől grimaszolva újból nagy levegőt vett. _Mégis hogy tehette?! _Tony szíve hevesen vert, ahogy a szeretett, csodált, féltett lányra gondolt, amint Loki karjaiba bújik, az ajkaira tapad, és...

- Javris! Fiziológiai elemzést! Most! – lihegte a milliomos, de leülni képtelen volt. Fel-alá sétált a pohárral a kezében. _Miért?! Miért tetted ezt velem, Emily?_

- Nehézlégzés, szapora pulzus, magas vérnyomás, izmok feszültsége... – jött a gépies hang. – Minden bizonnyal a stressz és idegesség jelei – vonta le a következtetést Javris. – Ha javasolhatom, hagyja abba az alkohol fogyasztását, uram...

- Fogd be, Javris! Nem ezt kérdeztem! – förmedt rá a rendszerére Tony. – Csak az érdekelt, hogy nem kapok-e szívrohamot! – Újat kortyolt a keserű italból. – De ezek szerint legalább emiatt nem kell aggódnom.

- Uram, az etanol ilyen koncentrációban veszélyt jelenthet a paraszimpatikus hatás kialakulására...

- Szarok rá! – kiáltotta a milliomos, és egy fali vezérlőn elnémította a rendszert. Tovább itta a whisky-t, miközben immár a szőnyegen rótta a köröket. Megpróbálta abbahagyni az értelmetlen dühöngést, és értelmes gondolatok után nézni.

Emily elárulta, ez biztos._ Még ha Lokit valóban megszállták is, ez akkor sem kifogás arra, hogy minden kérdezés nélkül ellopta a jogart. Jó, nem vitte el, de átjárót nyitott az alagsorban. Tisztában volt egyáltalán vele, hogy az mennyire veszélyes?! Száz, hogy nem! És most meg...! Muszáj volt neki összejönnie azzal az északi patkánnyal?! _Valamit nagyon bizonyítani akart, de ezzel csak a saját könnyűvérűségét bizonyította, legalábbis ő szerinte.Képes volt rámászni Lokira a szemük láttára!Bármennyire is próbálja elfogadni a lány által végletekig bizonygatott indítékait, erre még sincs bocsánat! _Ez a férfi lerombolta Manhattant, el akarta pusztítani a Földet, és ha ezt talán..., ismétlem, talán nem önszántából tette is, ez nem ok arra, hogy lesmárolja. _Talán megbocsátotta volna, hogy megszöktette, talán megértette volna, hogy nem volt hajlandó velük tartani a központba, de hogy össze is jött vele..?! Tony ezt már képtelen volt elnézni a lánynak.

Mégis...bántotta őt. A másik dolog, amit képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből, és ami még jobban nyugtalanította. Bármit tett is a lány ellene, az ő tettét sem magyarázza semmi. A Tesseract miatt nem tudta abbahagyni, de ahhoz is el kellett kezdenie. Az a pillanat, amikor elhatározta, hogy megbünteti a lányt, volt az, amit azóta százszor kitörölt volna az életéből. Sokszor engedte, hogy dühe és sértődöttsége eluralkodjon rajta, de ez most más volt. Tony sosem bántott még valakit, aki nem érdemelte meg, aki nem támadt rá, aki védtelen volt. És a lány az volt. Védtelen a kockával szemben, nem akart harcolni, és Tony már másodpercekkel később ráeszmélt, hogy nem érdemelte meg azt a szenvedést. Akár volt értelme Emily akciójának, akár csak egy ostoba ötlet volt, nem volt joga fájdalmat okozni neki. Jogában állt volna elfognia, lecsuknia, esetleg felpofoznia, de megkínozni a kockával... Tony eddig nem tudta, milyen az, amikor valaki elveszti önmagát, de immár ő is kénytelen volt csatlakozni a klubhoz.

Újból a pulthoz sétált, és kitöltött magának még egy pohár whisky-t. Képtelen volt dűlőre jutni magában. Haragudott a lányra, de még jobban érzett bűntudatot, amiért bántotta. Dühös volt magára, de őrá is, és főleg Lokira. Emellett pedig még jobban okolta a Tesseract-ot, és saját bénaságát, amiért a lány kijátszhatta a biztonsági rendszerét. _Ha nem jut a jogarhoz, akkor ez talán meg sem történt volna..._ Vagyis végső soron mégis csak ő a hibás. Talán még Emily kétségbeesett, felelőtlen cselekedeteinek is ő az oka, mert a lány nem tudott megbízni benne eléggé. Miért is nem hallgatta meg jobban?! Akkor talán elmondta volna, és ő megakadályozhatta volna... Miért választotta Lokit helyette?!

- Nem! Elég az önsajnálatból! – kiáltott fel Tony. Hatórányi bosszankodás és rágódás után végre rájött, hogy mindez semmit sem használ. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Nem lehet változtatni rajta. A bűntudatot pedig, mint már oly sokszor, megpróbálja eltemetni valahol magában. Még nem bocsájtott meg a lánynak, de végül elfogadta a döntését és azt, hogy kizárólag jó szándék vezérelte. Ostobán cselekedett, de az elborult elméjéről és rossz problémamegoldásáról nem tehet, ...annyira. Azzal pedig, hogy felhasználta a Tesseract-ot ellene, kvittek lesznek. Jó, nem egészen, de Tony a sajnálat miatt már nem haragudott annyira rá. Önmaga elvesztését viszont még fel kellett dolgoznia.

Emily nem bízott benne, ő viszont később okot is adott erre. Mindkettejüknek volt oka, hogy végleg megutálják a másikat, de ennek a gondolatát képtelen volt elviselni. Ha mindketten hibáztak, az csak arra ad okot, hogy ezután tisztalappal induljanak újra. Persze csak, ha a lány térden állva könyörög majd neki a bocsánatáért. Legbelül erősen remélte, hogy mindezt még rendbe lehet hozni. Az igazság pedig az, hogy ő is képes lett volna letérdelni Emily-nek, ha azzal legkevésbé is enyhítheti a fájdalom emlékét, amit okozott neki. Felidézte magában a lány rémült tekintetét, amikor működésbe hozta a kockát, majd az a kínt és kétségbeesést, amit akkor látott, amikor a lány a földre esett, és...

- Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, Emily! – sóhajtotta Tony elfúló hangon. – Nem akartam... Nem így akartam...!

Felhajtotta a második pohár ital maradékát. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fojtatja tovább a sértődött duzzogást. Nem érdemli meg, még csak a bűntudat miatti önsajnálatot sem, nemhogy azt, hogy szokás szerint neki álljon feljebb! Hiába volt megkérdőjelezhető Emily viselkedése. Ő megígérte, hogy megvédi a lányt, bármi történjék is, megvédi, a kockától. Mégis megszegte az ígéretét. Saját magától kellett volna megvédenie!

Hűvös május esti szellő süvöltött be a szobába. Tony a földhöz vágta az üres poharat, ami nagy csörrenéssel hullott szilánkjaira. Lehunyta a szemeit, és mélyen szívta magába a levegőt. Ekkor siető léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Kinyílt a folyosó felőli üvegajtó, és Pepper lépett be a nappaliba.

- Mi történt?! – emelte a nő aggodalmas kék tekintetét az üvegszilánkok felett álló milliomosra. Tony meglepődve vette észre szerelme jelenlétét, ami hamar kizökkentette gondolataiból.

- Pepper! Te itt vagy? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

- Nem, csak egy élethű hologram! – sóhajtotta a nő gúnyosan.

- Valóban? – Tony úgy viselkedett, mintha még mindig csak félig járna a földön.

- Hagytam neked vagy ötven üzenetet! – emelte fel a hangját a nő.

- Igen? –merengett tovább Tony.

- Délután érkeztem – sóhajtotta végül Pepper feladva a dolgot.

- Szóval délután... Amikor én pont a szigeten...

- Tony, minden rendben? – Pepper a férfi mellé sétált, és először a whisky-s kristálypohár maradékára, majd aggódva Tony homályos szemébe nézett.

A milliomos először kifogást keresve válaszra nyitotta a száját, majd inkább feladva szokásos hazudozását, nagy levegőt vett, és bűntudattal teli szemekkel nézett szőke kedvesére. Most még csak fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a nő nem szűkszabású szürke kosztümruhát, hanem rövid és meglehetősen kivágott halványkék selyemhálóinget visel.

- Nem. Semmi sincs rendben – nyögte ki végül.

- Mi történt? – ismételte a nő, immár még több figyelemmel. Neki nem említették hogy Loki a toronyban volt, és elszökött, csak annyit, hogy egy fontos SHIELD akció miatt kellett Tony-nak távoznia. – Nem sikerült az akció?

- Az akció... Az eleve reménytelen küldetés volt...

- És a többiek hol maradtak?

- A szigeten...

- A küldetés miatt? Te miért jöttél el akkor?

- Pepper, én...

- Javris azt mondta, hogy tegnap még itt volt a Bosszúállók ideiglenes szállása, de aztán valami váratlan történt. Valami, ami miatt a SHIELD újból a segítségeteket kérte... Natasha és a társa pedig Washingtonba utaztak.

- A SHIELD?! Az egésznek Fury az oka, meg az a nyamvadt kocka! – csattant fel Tony.

- Mi van velük? Megértem, ha nem mondhatod el... De Emily és a többiek még mindig az akción fáradoznak?

- Emily... – sóhajtotta Tony. – Ő miatta volt az egész – vallotta be.

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Pepper.

- Emily...olyat tett, amit nem kellett volna. Ő úgy gondolta, helyesen cselekszik, de... de mégsem volt helyes. Én pedig úgy éreztem, hogy elárult, dühös voltam és ezért, amikor rátaláltunk... én... bántottam őt.

Tony újból sóhajtott egy fájdalmasat, Pepper azonban megértően a vállára tette a kezét, és néhányszor végigsimított kedvese karján.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megbocsát majd neked.

- Én nem. Mivel még én sem tudtam megbocsátani neki. Vagy magamnak...

- Mit tett pontosan? Mit tettél te? – Tony makacsul csóválta a fejét. – Mégis mit követett el az a szegény lány, amiért képes voltál eltörni a kedvenc pohárkészleted egyik darabját? – próbálkozott Pepper, kissé könnyed humort beleszőve.

- Engedély nélkül elvette a jogart, megszöktette Loki-t egy trópusi szigetre, és onnan nem akart velünk jönni a Központba!

- És mit tettetek?

Tony ekkor részletesen elmesélte a történteket szerelmének, aki figyelmesen végighallgatta. Elmondta, hogy miért hitte Emily, hogy az a helyes megoldás, hogy képtelenek voltak szembeszállni Loki erejével, és hogy hogyan is próbálta ő megoldani a helyzetet a kockával. Végül pedig, hogy társai ott maradtak Emily-vel és Lokival a szigeten, de ő képtelen volt, még csak rájuk nézni is.

- Ezt eltoltam, igaz? – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Emily megszöktette az ellenségeteket, akiről kiderítette, hogy mégsem teljesen az, de az ereje mégis veszély jelent a Földre, Fury szerint... Nehéz megmondani, hogy mennyire hibás... – összegezte Pepper a hallottakat. – De egy biztos...

- Igen?

- Ezt most nagyon elszúrtad, Antony Stark!

- Tessék?!

- Mégis hogy képzelted?! – kiabálta Pepper. – Még ha valóban árulásról is lett volna szó, ha az eszét vesztette volna...! Emily a barátod! Legalábbis eddig az volt!

- Remélem, nem csak volt... – jegyezte meg Tony kissé megszeppenve a nő kirohanásától.

- Hát akkor nagyon igyekezned kell! Az a lány megbízott benned, hogy megvéded, a legjobbat akarta nektek, és még ha nem is a legjobb módot választotta a cselekvésre... te megkínoztad egy fegyverrel, ami ellen semmi esélye sem volt?! El sem tudom képzelni, mennyire zavart és kétségbe esett lehetett. Te pedig ahelyett, hogy megpróbáltad volna megérteni...!

- Jól van, Pepper! Én is tudom! – kiabálta vissza Tony.

- És mit értél a tudásoddal?!

- Sajnálom! Megbántam! Oké?!

- Nem tőlem kell elnézést kérned... És Fury meg? Egy igazgatónak nem kéne ilyesmit engedélyeznie!

- Pont, mint Phil! – Tony a visszavonulás helyett megint inkább védekezően támadott. – Pont ugyanazt szűrted le a sztoriból, mint Phil! – ingatta a fejét értetlenül. – Emily megszökteti Lokit, még meg is csókolja...!

- Ó, te szegény! – ironizált a nő.

- És te ahelyett, hogy a legkevésbé is hibáztatnád, rögtön az ő pártját fogod?! Miért? Nem értem...

- Azért, mert a barátod! A barátunk! Ilyen könnyen elfelejtetted mindazt, amiért szeretted őt?

- Nem... Én csak... Rosszul esett, hogy... – védekezet tovább a férfi.

- És neki vajon hogy esett, hogy még csak bele sem gondoltál az ő helyzetébe?! Hogy meg sem próbáltad megérteni...

- Én... sajnálom. Hülye voltam, de ő meg...

- Ő meg?

- Sajnálom – ismételte Tony harmadszorra, idegesen. – Talán, esetleg, valóban én hibáztam nagyobbat...

- Ez nem kérdés. Túl hamar feladtad rajta...

- Kösz, Phil! – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Elég volt nekem Coulson-ból a gépen! Nem tudnál, esetleg az én helyzetembe is belegondolni...?! Végül én vagyok a pasid, te mégis azonnal Emily-t véded!

- Talán inkább Phil-lel kellene járnom – vetette fel Pepper. – Végül is vele eddig mindenben egyet értettem, veled viszont állandóan csak veszekszünk!

- Ugye ezt most nem gondolod komolyan?

- Hmm, miért is ne? Fel is hívom, hátha miután megoldotta a problémát, ami elől te elmenekültél, talán lesz kedve vacsorázni egyet anélkül, hogy leinná magát...

- Ez nem volt fair!

- Ahogy az sem, ahogy Emily-vel bántál!

- Nem kellett volna feladnom a barátomat! – ismerte el Tony. Pepper felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igazad volt. Nem voltam fair. Ugye nem hagysz el azért az aktakukacért?

- Meglátjuk! – jelentette ki a nő, és elindult a folyosó felé.

- Most mégis hová mész?

- Aludni! Azt csináltam volna, mielőtt felzavartál. Persze akkor még azt hittem, szexelünk, így akkor nem zavart, de most... – ásította, - most inkább visszafekszem.

- Ez nem ér! – nyafogta Tony. – Te arra vártál, hogy ha hazajövök, lefekszünk és...

- Szerinted miért hagytam annyi üzenetet, és miért van rajtam pizsama helyett ez a gönc?! – fordult vissza az ajtóból Pepper. – Napokig vártam, hogy beváltsam az ígéretem.

- Mi lenne, ha nem hagynánk kárba veszni a hálóinget? – próbálkozott Tony.

- Elment tőle a kedvem.

- Nekem is – sóhajtotta végül Tony.

- Igen?

- A pohár... – nézett a férfi a szilánkokra.

- Mi van vele? – sürgette a nő ásítozva.

- Nem véletlenül esett a földre...

- Gondoltam. És azt is, hogy te fogod feltakarítani!

- Nem. Nem erre céloztam. Hanem, hogy dühös voltam, ezért vágtam földhöz.

- Ez sem meglepő...

- De nem Emily-re vagy Loki-ra voltam dühös. Nem annyira, mint magamra! – magyarázta a milliomos.

- Igazán?

- Összezavart ez az egész. Annyi mindenre és mindenkire lehetnék dühös, de mégis önmagamnak a legnehezebb megbocsátanom. Tudod, hogy milyen makacs vagyok a büszkeségemet illetően, de amikor azt mondtad, hogy Emily megbocsát nekem... A sziget óta akkor először éreztem úgy, hogy a fejem nem akar felrobbanni, hogy újra kapok levegőt...

- Tony – sóhajtotta Papper megenyhülve, és visszasétált a férfihoz. Tony úgy állt ott, mint egy magára hagyott magányos kóbor kutya, aki szétrágta a gazdája papucsát, ezért rakták utcára. – Sajnálom, ha túl kemény voltam veled. – Pepper lágyan megszorította szerelme hideg kezét. Tony beleremegett a langyos érintésbe.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mit tettem, hogy már nem is én voltam... Ideges voltam, ahogy most is. Igen, még mindig haragszom rájuk, de bármit megadnék, hogy jóvátegyem, ami Emily-vel történt!

- Tudom.

- Igen?

- Tony. Egy forrófejű idióta vagy, de most már látom, hogy valóban megbántad. A barátság nehéz, főleg ha úgy érzed, az, akiben megbíztál, elárult. És még nehezebb annak, akiről azt hiszik elárulta a barátait. Hibáztál, félreértetted, de a barátok valóban megbocsátanak egymásnak. Ezért barátok. És én tudom, hogy Emily igaz barát. Bármennyit hibázol is, ő meg fog bocsátani neked.

- Úgy gondolod? Még ezek után is?

- Lemerem fogadni, hogy szegény lány még most is magát hibáztatja a történtekért, és abban reménykedik, hogy te megbocsátasz-e neki. Mert megbocsátasz neki, ugye Tony?

- ...Megbocsátok! Persze, hogy megbocsátok! – ingatta a fejét Tony hevesen, végleg elhatározva magát. – Hogy ne tenném!

- Akkor ő is így fog tenni – mosolyodott el Pepper. – Most pedig hívd fel, és mond el neki, amit nekem!

- Pepper, én nem tudom, hogy ez jó...

- Mond neki, hogy nem haragszol, és az isten szerelmére, kérj tőle bocsánatot! Vagy képes lennél ég ezek után is kétségek közt hagyni?

- Nem, csak... Csak magával sem vitte a telefonját, nehogy lenyomozhassuk, és...

- Akkor felhívom Phil-t! Ő majd átadja, és...

- És ott van Loki! Valószínűleg most is Emily szájában... Tuti nem adná Phil-nek a lányt! Sőt, felgyújtaná a telefont, rosszabbik esetben a kedvenc ügynököddel együtt!

- Akkor menj vissza, és mond el neki személyesen! – javasolta Pepper.

- Nem lehet. Még nem! Amíg Loki is vele van...

- Megértem, hogy tartasz tőle...

- Dehogy! Kizárt! – védekezett Tony. – Csak...

- Csak időre van szükséged, hogy megemészd a történteket. Ez is hihető. Talán mindkettőtöknek jobb, ha tartotok egy kis szünetet.

- Szóval megértesz?

- Gyere, aludjuk! Majd ha pihentél, jobban átlátod a dolgokat!

Pepper átkarolta szerelmét, és együtt elsétáltak a hálóig. A szex ma hajnalban kimaradt, de Tony végre megkapta a hőn vágyott csata utáni csókot, ami még Emily iránti fájdalmát is enyhítette valamelyest. Szerelmének igaza volt. Másnap délelőtt, amikor felkelt, frissebbnek érezte magát és könnyebbnek a lelkiismeretét. Lezuhanyozott, megreggelizett, majd kötelességének érezve felkereste Natashát és Clint-et.

**...**

A gyilkos duó még Pepper érkezése előtt elindult Washington-ba, ahol elment a napjuk, így hajnalban indultak vissza a legutolsó vonattal. A főváros után most New York rendőrségeit kellett végigjárniuk újra. Huszonnyolc óra készenlét után felhívták Tony-t, hogy menjen értük a Central Parkba, mert már képtelenek a toronyig elvánszorogni. Tony nem sokkal dél előtt bepattant a piros cabrio-jába hogy felkeresse társait. Attól, hogy megossza velük a fejleményeket, már előre tartott. Végül egy padon szunyókálva, egymásnak dőlve talált rájuk. Kellemes, langyos, május végi idő volt. A park zöldben és rózsaszínben úszott, a nap fényesen ragyogott, alig pár bárányfelhő volt az égen. A napsugarak utat törtek maguknak a lombok között.

Tony megforgatta a szemeit, ahogy még a madarak is énekelni kezdtek. Natasha és Clint még mindig abban a ruhában voltak, amiben előző nap elbúcsúzott tőlük. Összebújva aludtak a költői környezetben. _Jellemző _– sóhajtott Stark.

- Clint! Ébredj! – rázta meg enyhén az íjász vállát. – Szerencsésebbnek tartotta előbb a férfit felkelteni, nehogy Tasha még a végén támadásnak titulálja, és jól átdobja a padon. Clint viszont csak horkantott egyet, és Natasha fejére hajolt.

- Clint! Kelj már fel! – emelte fel Tony a hangját, és erősebben lökdöste. Ennek az eredménye hangosabb morgás, majd mocorgás lett. Végül a sötétszőke férfi kinyitotta a szemeit és a felette álló milliomosra nézett.

- Tony... – sóhajtotta rekedt hangon.

- Igazán lecsökkenthetnék az elvárásokat a SHIELD terepmunkáit illetően – jegyezte meg a milliomos.

- Igazán – ásította Clint egyetértően.

- Na, induljunk, haver! A parkba nem hajthattam be, így a kapuig neked kell elvonszolnod magad!

- Rendben. Tashát nem keltetted fel...

- Azt gondoltam, inkább rád bízom.

- Talán jobb is, ha hagyjuk – döntötte el az íjász és óvatosan felállt kedvese mellől.

- Legyen. De akkor te viszed a verdáig, vagy...

- Haver! Mindjárt elalszok állva!

- Jó – sóhajtotta Tony megadóan. – De ha véletlenül a földre teper...! – figyelmeztette barátját.

- Nem lesz neked olyan szerencséd – vigyorogta Clint álmosan.

- Menjünk! – jelentette ki Stark véglegesen. A lehető legfinomabban jobb kezével Natasha térdei alá nyúlt, a ballal a nő hátát karolta át, és óvatosan felemelte a padról. Szerencséje volt. A nő nem riadt fel, hanem tovább aludt a karjaiban. Tony erőt vett magán, és elindult vele az autó felé. Clint nagyokat ásítva ballagott mögöttük.

Legalább harminc méter állt előttük. Nem mintha Stark bánta volna, hogy egy formás nőt visz az ölében, de azok, akik a kezei közt megfordulnak általában kevesebb ruhával, magasabb véralkoholszinttel és kicsivel több éberséggel rendelkeznek. Tony már a kapu közelében előügyeskedte az autó távirányítóját a zsebéből, és megnyomta a nyitó gombot. Clint bemászott a hátsó ülésre, Tony pedig akkor a karjaiba adta Natashát. A vörös hajú nő először sóhajtott fel, de a szemeit még nem nyitotta ki. Tony beszállt a kormány mögé, és beindította a motort. Kifordultak a park melletti sétányról.

- Van otthon kaja? – kérdezte útközben Clint.

Tony nem tudta, hogy örüljön-e, vagy bosszankodjon, amiért az íjász két ott töltött éjszaka után máris otthonának nevezi a tornyát. Végül úgy döntött, magasról tesz rá. Van így is elég gondja.

- Nem igazán. A múltkor mindet feléltetek, reggeli és épp hogy volt nekem és Peppernek... – magyarázta.

- Megjött Pepper? – sóhajtotta Natasha álmosan.

- Tegnap délután – tudatta Tony. – Te ébren vagy?

- Már akkor felébredtem, amikor néhány méterre voltál tőlünk. Ösztönök, tudod – vont vállat a vörös könnyedén.

- És hagytad, hogy a kocsiig cipeljelek?! – csattant fel Tony.

- Kár lett volna kihagyni! – mosolyogta a nő, és Clint elkuncogta magát.

- Ti aztán hihetetlenek vagytok. Nem is értem miért nem volt jó a taxi! – bosszankodott a milliomos, de hangjába sokkal több jókedv vegyült. Jó volt újra barátai társaságában lenni.

- Egy taxis elcipelne az autóig? – kérdezte Tasha.

- És beállna egy étterem autós kiszolgálásának húszméteres sorába? – tette hozzá Clint.

- Ha eleget fizettek... – vont vállat Tony.

- Ez az! – értett egyet Clint. – De te ingyen csinálod!

Tony megforgatta a szemeit, és nagyot sóhajtott.

- És hova parancsolja, uram? – kérdezte színpadiasan.

- Vegyünk elvitelre Os-tól! – vetette fel az íjász. – Kedvesem? – fordult Natashához.

- Nekem jó.

- Akkor irány a kikötő! – kiáltotta el magát Tony megjátszott lelkesedéssel. – Utána meg vihetlek titeket haza, majd mialatt nekem nem hagytok semmit, mehetek bevásárolni Peppernek... – mondta, szinte csak magának. – Oh, atyám... Hosszú nap lesz ez!

- Hosszú... – ásította Clint.

- A szigeten mi történt? – jutott Tasha eszébe. – Bevittétek őket a Központba?

- Lefogadom, hogy Fury az évszázad vitáját vágta le Emily-vel – vigyorogta az íjász. – De Loki ugye a ketrecben van?

- Jellemző! – ingatta a fejét Tony. – Előbb az alvás, kaja, fuvar, és csak utána a világ biztonsága...

- Gondoltuk, ha nem mondod magadtól, nagy baj nem lehet – védekezett Clint.

- Phil pedig küldött egy üzenetet reggel öt körül, hogy kézben tartják a helyzetet – tette hozzá Natasha.

- Kézben tartják?! Ezt mondta volna? - (Tony)

- Miért, mi történt? - (Clint)

- Még elfogni sem tudták őket! - (Tony)

- Mintha te is ott lették volna... - (Tasha)

- Az én módszerem nem bizonyult hatásosnak. Ahogy egyikünké sem.

- Ezt mégis hogy érted?! – tört ki Barton.

- Akkor biztos nem lenne ilyen nyugodt... – találgatott Tasha. Tony-nak mégis sikerült sokkolnia őket a válasszal.

- Nem vittük be őket a Központba. Képtelenek voltunk még a közelükbe jutni is, legalábbis Lokiéba. Steve elkapta Emily-t, de Loki akkor tartott egy kis villámos-tűzörvényes bemutatót, meg még vihart is kavart a tengeren, amit a civilek nem érzékeltek, de mi annál inkább...

- Tony! Szórakozol?! – förmedt rá Clint. – Mert ez nem a legjobb téma a...!

- Mit vettél be? – kérdezte Tasha szinte szerelme szavába vágva.

- Az igazat mondom. Felsültünk...

Ekkor Tony nekik is elmesélte a kemény tényeket, hogy mi történt, amíg ők a hivatalos ügyeket intézték, és pont be is fejezte, amikor behajtottak a görög étterem autós kiszolgáló részébe.

- Mit kértek? - (Tony)

- Loki fejét, ha lehet aranytálcán! - (Clint)

- Na de, Clint! – szidta Tasha. – Ne legyél túl igényes! Az ezüst is megfelel, vagy acél! A lényeg, hogy test nélkül legyen...

- Most meg mi bajotok van?! – vesztette el a türelmét Tony. Majd barátai gyilkos, célzatos arckifejezésére visszaszívta. – Hülye kérdés. Szóval mindenből kérnénk két nagy adagot – fordult az ablakon kihajoló görög fiúcska felé.

- Értettem, uram! – felelte a kiszolgáló. – Még valamit?

- Igen. Négy adag extra salátát, és szóljon Gomer-nek, hogy Stark üdvözli!

- Igenis! – vágta magát vigyázzba a láthatóan kezdő fiúcska.

- Lazíts, öcsi! – sóhajtotta Tony. – Amíg még van rá lehetőséged – tette hozzá halkabban, magának megjegyezve. – Mi volt ez a lefejezősdi? – fordult hátra barátaihoz.

- Te poénkodsz egy világméretű fenyegetéssel, de nekünk nem lehet? - (Clint)

- Szóval ez talán poénos?! - (Tony)

A gyilkos duó ezután felváltva, egymás szavába vágva esett neki.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem! - (Tasha) - Négy társunk és Phil a szigeten maradt egy kiszámíthatatlan szörnyeteggel, mert a SHIELD és a Bosszúállók java képtelen volt elfogni...!

- Ráadásul még a Tesseract bevetését is megkockáztattad, de hiába...! -(Clint)

- Csupán Emily-t kínoztad, Loki meg biztosan jót nevetett...! - (Tasha)

- Fury meg egyszerűen otthagyta őket...! - (Clint)

- Ha a SHIELD vezérigazgatója kompromisszumokat vállal, ott már a vég közelít...! - (Tasha)

- Ez igaz! Szabadon hagyni egy háborús bűnöst, sőt gyilkos idegent, aki ráadásul veszélyes erőkkel rendelkezik...! - (Clint)

- Ilyenre még nem volt példa! - (Tasha)

- Talán mert ez idáig nem találkoztunk idegenekkel, főleg nem olyannal, aki el akarta foglalni a Földet, és értett a mágiához, bármi legyen is az! - (Tony)

- Jogos – vont vállat Natasha.

- Talán – akadékoskodott Clint. – De ez akkor, is...!

- A rendelése, uram! – nyújtotta át a hatalmas szatyrokat az előbbi étteremben dolgozó fiú. Tony bepakolta a kaját maga mellé, fizetett, és újból Manhattan kissé romos utcáin hajtottak.

- Nem is értem, hogy vagy képes ilyen nyugodt lenni! – rázta a fejét az íjász. – Loki szabad lábon, mi pedig itt kocsikázunk tétlenül!

- Már megbocsáss, de te ragaszkodtál a kocsikázáshoz! – emlékeztette Tony. – Egyébként meg volt hét órám idegeskedni és dühöngeni, miután rájöttem, hogy a stressz és sajnálkozás nem vezet semmire!

- Igaza van! – fordult Tasha szerelme felé. – Az idegesség nem vezet semmire. Ha pedig Coluson ügynök szerint kézben tartják a dolgokat, akkor nincs miért aggódnunk.

- Úgy véled? - (Clint)

- Fury mégiscsak ott merte hagyni őket... - (Tasha)

- Csak mert Loki megfenyegette... - (Tony) – De igazad van. Ha a SHIELD nagyon aggódna, mára már álcázott hadi hajókkal és helikopterekkel kerítették volna körbe a szigetet, de Javris szerint ennek semmi jele.

- Sosem értettem igazán miért, bár jó ideje dolgozunk vele... Fury mindig is a végletekig megbízott Coulson-ban az átlagon felüli képességekkel rendelkező személyekkel szemben. - (Clint) - A meridiánokat mondjuk magának tartogatta, de Emily-t végül mégis őrá bízta.

- Igaz, ami igaz. Phil valamiért mindig eléri, amit akar – sóhajtotta Tony, saját emlékeire visszagondolva. – Remélhetőleg Loki-val is dűlőre jut.

- Én biztos vagyok benne! Ahogy abban is, hogy ha újra találkozok vele, felképelem! - (Tasha)

- Colusont?! – hüledezett Tony és Clint egyszerre.

- Nem, ti barmok! Lokit! - (Tasha) - Akár tudatosan rombolta le Manhattant, akár nem, akkor is megtette! Megérdemli! – Ezzel egyik férfi sem ellenkezett.

- De egész biztos, hogy ő is meg volt szállva? - (Clint)

- Nos, a szeme színe és főleg az ereje elég meggyőző volt. És valóban nem támadt ránk, direkt, pedig könnyen megtehette volna. Ez jelent valamit. - (Tony)

- Attól még megérdemelné, hogy bezárják! - (Clint)

- Én annak is örülnék, ha Thor hazarángatná apucihoz! - (Tony)

- Kissé alacsonyak az igényeid! Ez nem rád vall! - (Clint)

- Az élet igazságtalan! - (Tasha) - Egy sorozatgyilkos például sosem kaphat méltó büntetést, mivel nem ölhetik meg annyiszor, ahány életet elvett...

- Ez igaz. De Phil mégis mit vár tőle? És ettől az egésztől? - (Clint)

- Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtotta Natasha. – Phil módszerei gyakran szokatlanak, sőt őrültségnek tűnhetnek.

- Végül mégis mindig kedvére alakítja az eseményeket... - (Tony)

- Ami szerintem most elsődlegesen Emily és mindenki más biztonsága. - (Tasha)

- Tutifix! De honnan tudod? - (Tony)

- Mivel többször is tudattad velünk, hogy mennyire védte a lányt? - (Clint)

- Emily az elmúlt időben nagyon a szívéhez nőtt. - (Tasha) - Ennyire talán még egy beosztottja, vagy kollégája sem.

- Titeket nem bír? - (Tony)

- Az más – felelte Clint.

- Munkán kívül barátok vagyunk... – mondta Natasha.

- Szórakozunk, baseballozunk... - (Clint)

- Minket meghív egy italra, de Emily-ért sokkal inkább úgy törődik, mintha a tulajdon lánya lenne. - (Tasha)

- Vagy unokahúga. - (Clint) - De Phil már csak ilyen szentimentális. Sosem volt még huszonhatnál fiatalabb alkalmazottja. Eddig...

- Emily még szinte gyereknek számított, amikor megkapta – magyarázta Natasha. – A felettesek általában az első napon elsorolják a szabályokat...

- De Phil Brook-kal már akkor másképp viselkedett. Kijelentette, hogy bármi történjék is, ő ott lesz, ha szüksége lesz rá. Nem értettem, hogy látott át a lányon, mert Emily nagyon is magabiztosnak tűnt.

- Phil mégis észrevette a bizonytalanságot a szemében. Emily nem magának választotta ezt az utat, szinte ráerőltették – magyarázta Tasha. – Phil éreztetni akarta vele, hogy ez nem a világ vége, hanem csak egy nehezebb út kezdete, és hogy ezen az úton nem lesz egyedül.

- De még milyen nehéz úté – sóhajtotta Tony megértően.

- Stark? - (Clint)

- Hogy ne tudnám?! Hiszen még jóval előtte ismertem meg Emily-t. Lehettem volna figyelmesebb is vele – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Kicsit eltúloztad, de nem hibáztatlak – jelentette ki Clint. – Szentesítő cél, vagy sem, Emily megszegte a legfőbb szabályt! Aki bűnös, az maradjon bezárva, mindaddig, amíg az ártatlanságát be nem bizonyítják! De pont a befolyásoltság bebizonyításáért megszöktetni?! Viszont a Tesseract helyet én inkább felképeltem volna.

- Clint! – sóhajtotta Tasha. – Persze, részben megérdemelte, de attól még...! Emily mindig is a szabályok megkerülésével ért el eredményeket. Amit pedig Tony tett vele, az igazságtalan volt. És kegyetlen!

- Jól van, felfogtam! – csattant fel Tony. - De nem megmondtam, hogy már akkor megbántam!

- Én nem hibáztatlak – mondta Clint. – Meglehetősen durva eszközt használtál, de a célt és idegállapotodat figyelembe véve...

- Mindenesetre kérj bocsánatot Emily-től – vágott szerelme szavába Natasha. – A társunk hibázott, de egy SHIELD ügynököt sem kínoztak meg még súlyosabb bűn miatt sem. A kínzást kizárólag reménytelen vallatásokkor fogadják el, ha az információ megszerzése nemzetbiztonsági fontosságú. Itt viszont személyes sérelem is belevegyült, ami megkérdőjelezi a...

- Én is megtettem volna! – vágta rá Clint. – Persze nem Emily miatt, de ha esély van rá, hogy Lokit lefegyverzem vele...

- Ha csak Lokiról lett volna szó – sóhajtotta Tasha.

- Javaslom, egy időre hanyagoljuk a témát! Innen sokat úgy sem tehetünk. - (Tony)

- Mikor mész vissza? - (Clint)

- Néhány nap múlva – határozta el Tony. – Addig remélhetőleg már lesz egy kivitelezhető stratégiája a többieknek.

- Akkor mi is veled tartunk! - (Clint)

- Phil! Remélem, tényleg tudod, mit csinálsz! – sóhajtotta Tasha.

- Én is. De igazad van, Tony, ezzel most úgy sem jutunk előre! - (Clint) - Inkább alszok az út maradék részében!

- Én is – értett egyet Tasha, és azzal el is szundítottak a kocsi hátsó ülésén, egymás kezét fogva.

- „Király!" Most majd cipeljem fel mindkettőt a szobájukba? – kérdezte magától Tony.

Megérkeztek. Pepper és Natasha egymás nyakába borulva üdvözölték egymást, mint régi jó barátnők, majd nagyvonalúan hagyták, hogy Tony és Clint felcipeljék utánuk a görög ételt az ebédlőbe. Tasha még futólag bemutatta Pepper-t Clint-et egymásnak, majd enni kezdtek. Senki nem hozta fel újból a Loki és Emily témát. Jobbnak láttak csak enni, kiélvezni minden falaltot, és a szélcsend minden pillanatát. Natasha és Clint még épp képesek voltak az ebéd erejéig ébren maradni, majd visszavonultak közös szobájukba aludni. Pepper felajánlotta, hogy eltakarít utánuk, és berakja a maradék ételt a hűtőbe, ha Tony elmegy bevásárolni. Megegyeztek, hogy ha visszaér, végre kettesben töltenek egy kis időt.

Tony mégis úgy döntött, hogy mindenekelőtt vet egy pillantást Javris legújabb adataira a laborban. Belépett kedvenc helyiségébe, de ami tudomására jutott, az már legkevésbé sem volt megnyugtató. Valaki bekapcsolta az életjeleket érzékelő karpántot, amit vészhelyzet esetére tervezett, és adott Banner-nek. Mivel titkon minden általa valaha terezett, és a kezeiből kiadott számítógéphez hozzáférése volt, a mért értékeket Javris egy nagy kivetítőn jeleníthette meg. Az értékek pedig kiábrándítóak voltak. Magas pulzus, még magasabb vérnyomás, és sok más mellett ...negyven fokhoz közelítő láz!

- Javris! Kinek az értékei ezek! – kiáltotta Tony.

- Az érzékelő által mért adatokból ez nem állapítható meg, de ha a korábbi vérmintákból indulunk ki...

- Ne... – Tony már jól sejtette. Csak egyvalakiről tudott, akinek Bruce mindenekelőtt kíváncsi lehetett a vérképére, és az is biztos, hogy a doktor kezeli a gépet, más nem is értene hozzá.

- A korábbinál jelentősebb fertőzöttségi szint, a DNS minta pedig megegyezik Emily Brook-éval...

- Fenébe! Meghibásodott talán a rendszer?

- Kizárt, uram – felelte Javris.

- De ekkora láza lenne?! Mégis mitől? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

- Feltételezésem szerint a megemelkedett baktérium koncentráció miatti fokozott autoimmun védekezés eredményeként...

- Mennyire súlyos az a fertőzés, Javris?!

- Az állami egészségügyi statisztikában szereplő adatokkal összevetve...

- Igen?

- Nem halálos, de immár orvosi felügyeletet igényel...

- Milyen enyhítő kifejezés, Javris! – gúnyolódott Tony. – Szóval veszélyben van?

- A láz túl magas, de doktor Banner bizonyára megoldja a helyzetet...

- Bizonyára – sóhajtotta Tony. Újból vetett egy pillantást képernyőre, majd nehéz szívvel elindult vásárolni.

A mobilján viszont még útközben is ellenőrizte a lány életjeleit. Megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a láz lassan harminchét ötig csökkent. Megfordult a fejében, hogy felhívja Phil-t, de aztán mégsem tette. Ha komoly is a helyzet, segíteni nem tud, a kérdezősködése meg csak hátráltatja a jelen lévőket. Kivételesen megelégedett a Javris által megosztottakkal. Jobban aggódott Emily-ért, mint számított. A visszaúttal viszont mégis várni szándékozott. Ugyan mit tehetne? Nem orvos, de Banner viszont igen, és ő valószínűleg ott van, jelenleg is a lány mellett.

Visszaérve a toronyba, megpakolt szatyrokkal, az ebédlőbe vette az irányt. Bepakolt a hűtőbe, a kenyértartóba, élelmiszeres kamrába, majd nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le egy székbe, és vette újból kézbe a mobilt. A képernyő szélén újból pirosan villogott a „stabil" állapotjelző. Javris magyarázata szerint, a karpánt görcsöket érzékelt a lány testében, de ez a funkció még nem tökéletes. Tony újult aggodalommal, sajnálkozva emelte égnek a tekintetét. Láz és görcsök... Nem volt elég annak a szegény lánynak, amit ő okozott neki?!

- Gyerünk már, Bruce! – sóhajtotta maga elé. – Mi lesz már?! – tette hozzá kis idő múlva. Végül a láz ismét lement, és a „stabil" jelző újból zölden világított. – Hála az égnek!

Tony szívéről nagy kő esett le. Sosem bocsátotta volna meg magának, ha a lány maradandó károsodást szenved. A betegségért, és annak súlyosbodásáért is magát hibáztatta. Ha jobban vigyáz rá a csatában, ha nem kínozza...! _Tony, elég!_ – szidta magát. _Emily már jobban van, és ez a lényeg. _Tony akkor végleg megfogadta, hogy többé nem hagyja cserben a lányt. Ostoba sérelmei miatt nem volt ott, amikor Emily-nek talán szüksége lett volna rá, és ez nem fordulhat elő többé! Nem, ha rajta múlik. Valahogy, de jóváteszi, ami a lánnyal történt!

**...**

A nap maradék része viszonylag kellemesebben telt. Sikerült végre Pepperrel eltöltenie néhány órát a hálóban, majd délután öt körül elindult szokásos őrjáratára a páncélban. Clint és Natasha persze ezalatt mélyen aludtak. Stark természetesen hamar talált magának elfoglaltságot. Bosszúállótársai hiányában egy magában segédkezett a nagyobb törmelék eltakarításában és semlegesítésében. Így Tony Stark a meleg, májusi késő délutánt villanypóznák, járművek, és betontömbök emelgetésével, kövek összetörésével, és menthetetlen házak felrobbantásával töltötte. Nem mintha élvezte volna a robotmunkát, de legalább elfoglalta magát, és lesz mivel védekeznie, ha Steve legközelebb újabb közmunkára kényszerítené. Sötétedésig dolgozott, majd néhány autogramot kiosztva munkástársainak, akiket lenyűgözte a páncél, visszarepült a toronyba.

Peperrel vacsorát készítettek. Már régen nem főztek együtt, így nem törődve a hűtőben álló rengeteg görög kajával, nekikezdtek a zöldséglevesnek, olasz tésztás rakott ételnek és a legvegyesebb salátának. Clint és Tasha pont időben keltek fel a vacsorához. Négyen együtt töltötték az estét, és kellemesen elbeszélgettek. Nincs is jobb társaság, mint két szerelmes pár, közös témákkal. Lokiról még mindig nem beszéltek. Először Clint és Tasha mesélte el, hogy mit intéztek az elmúlt két nap, utána pedig Pepper osztotta meg a vele történteket. Végül Megbeszélték, hogy az ügynökök addig maradnak a toronyban, ameddig szeretnének, és Pepper beleegyezett, hogy a többi Bosszúálló is maradhat. Használhatják főhadiszállásként a tornyot, ha arra igényt tartanak.

Úgy fél tizenkettő körül viszont Natasha telefonja megcsörrent. Phil kereste. Négyük közül valamiért az ügynöknőben bízott leginkább, vagy őt tartotta megfelelő közvetítőnek. Coulson először is megnyugtatta Natashát, hogy még mindig mindent irányításuk alatt tartanak, sőt. Beszélt Fury-val, de ahhoz, hogy eredményt érjenek el, még időre van szükségük. Emily rosszul volt, de már jobban van, most épp reggeli után vannak, és a lány lepihent. Elmondta, hogy Loki-t félreismerték, félig sem olyan ellenszenves, mint korábban, és a körülményekhez képest viszonylag könnyen együtt működik. Natasha nem akart hinni a fülének, de Phil tovább bizonygatta, hogy ez az igazság. A valódi Loki távolról sem az az aljas, kegyetlen gyilkos, akihez neki az üvegketrec előtt szerencséje volt.

Phil végül megemlítette, hogy még legalább egy hétig, de öt napig biztosan maradni kívánnak, szigorúan a küldetés érdekében, és nem vennék rossz néven, ha valamikor ők is benéznének. Natasha még nem sejtette, hogy a „küldetés érdekében" idézőjelben volt, mivel a probléma nagy része már az első szigeten töltött éjszaka alatt megoldódott, ők pedig leginkább lazítani próbálnak. Meg persze rávenni Loki-t, hogy még szorosabban működjön együtt, és próbáljon már a SHIELD kedvére is tenni, hogy ne kellejen rápazarolni a hadsereget. Külön meg is jegyezte Natashának, hogy előnyös lenne, ha még a Központ előtt ők is közelebbről megismerkednének az igazi Lokival. Ezért is szeretné, ha a Bosszúállók maradék három tagja is ellátogatna a szigetre, ami szerinte maga az éden. Végül még kérdezett Tasháék napjáról, majd elköszöntek.

Natasha ezután összefoglalta a hallottakat a többieknek. Ők meglepődve a Lokinál elért gyors eredményen, és az ügynök közvetlen közeledésén, de megkönnyebbülten nyugtázták a dolgot azzal, hogy másra nem is számíthattak volna Phil Coulson-tól. Végül koccintottak a jó kezdetre, és elhatározták, hogy néhány nap múlva ők is tiszteletüket teszik a szigeten.

**...**

Tony egyre jobban vágyott Emily viszontlátására, és hogy saját szemmel győződhessen meg a sértetlenségéről. Meg persze a közös szórakozásra, amennyiben a lány reményei szerint megbocsát neki. Lokit meg majd valahogy figyelmen kívül hagyja. Ha valóban nem kívánja újból elfoglalni az otthonát, akkor felőle ott rontja a levegőt, ahol akarja. Mondjuk azért tőle megfelelő távolságban. Titokban azt is remélte, hogy ebből a reménytelen, mitologikus lények iránti vonzalomból is kigyógyíthatja a lányt.

Tasha és Clint egyre inkább elfogadták, hogy Lokit nem saját akarata vezérelte, és hogy Emily nem árulta el őket. De pont ezért egyre inkább erősödött bennük az elhatározás, hogy behúznak majd pár erélyeset Loki-nak, amikor újra találkoznak. Ha valóban olyan elfogadható az eredeti személyisége, mint Phil állítja, akkor kénytelen lesz kibírni, hogy ne üssön vissza. Emellett viszont mindennél jobban vágytak már egy trópusi nyaralásra. Még ha a szigetet egy ex háborús bűnössel kell is megosztaniuk, még úgy is megéri a sok év végigdolgozott szolgálat után. Már most a szájukban érezték az óceán sós szelének ízét, bőrükön a nap meleg sugarait a párás levegőben, talpuk alatt a szinte fehéren ragyogó homokot. Körülöttük pálmafák, végtelen zöldeskék óceán és vakítóan kék ég...

Pepper mindezek ellenére nem tudta, hogy velük tartson-e. Tony ugyan bíztatta, de ez mégsem csupán egy trópusi kiruccanás, hanem bizalmas SHIELD küldetés akar lenni. Ő pedig minden, csak nem SHIELD ügynök. Mégis mit szólnának hozzá, ha egyszer csak megjelenne ott? Natasha viszont megnyugtatta, hogy a sziget mindenkié, így miért is nem mehetne, ha úgy tartja kedve. Ebben az időszakban a nagy esők miatt pedig csak ötvenszázalékos a kihasználtság, így mindig van hely új turisták számára. Csodálkozott is, hogy Phil említése szerint, őket eddig elkerülte a trópusi zivatar.

Esős évszak ide vagy oda, Pepper Tony és Clint további győzködésére beadta a derekát és beleegyezett, hogy velük tart a szigetre. A lazulás, úszás és napfény biztosan jót tesz majd a testének. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Tasha és Emily barátnőivel végre nem lesz egyedül a férfiak között, ahogy az lenni szokott. Natashával ebben a pillanatban összekacsintottak. Csak azt nem tudták, Lokit mégis hova tegyék. De mindkét nő megbízott Phil-ben, így megpróbáltak nem foglalkozni az efféle kellemetlen gondolatokkal. Ha veszélyes lenne, akkor az ügynök biztos nem hívná őket nyaralni. Itt csak arról lehet szó, hogy Loki valóban „ártatlan", és Coulson minden eszközzel próbálja rábírni, hogy ha már így történt, hozza rendbe a hibáját, és legyen a hasznukra. A két nő nem is sejtette, milyen igazuk van.

Tony és Clint számára már kicsit nehezebb volt a Loki téma, de végül ők is beletörődtek. Coulson számít rájuk, ezért meg kell tenniük. Meg kell próbálniuk jó benyomást tenni... Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne viszkető tenyérrel! De a bikinis lányok, és jeges koktélok gondolata valamivel nagyobb ösztönzést jelentett.

- Sun Island! Jövünk! – kiáltotta el magát Tony az asztalnál, és egy utolsó pezsgős koccintás után párosával visszatértek a hálóba. Még sok elintéznivalójuk akadt a nagy napig.

Tony a páncélját tervezte tovább fejleszteni, hogy Loki-álló legyen, és hasonló csúcstechnológiás, ruházatba rejthető fegyverek előkészítését a biztonság kedvéért. Meg nem ártana egy új úszónadrág sem. Natasha és Pepper természetesen vásárolni szerettek volna a következő délutánok azon részében, amikor Pepper nem a Stark Industries, Tasha pedig nem a SHIELD hivatalos ügyeit intézi éppen. Clint szintén fegyverei, azaz íja továbbfejlesztését tervezte. Meg persze Tasha szerette volna magával rángatni, hogy felfrissítse a ruhatárát. Végül is évek óta először készülnek egy ilyen... luxus küldetésre. Szerencsére mindenkinek sikerült elintéznie mindent.

Tony és Clint együtt dolgoztak a laborban. Az íjász társaságot és fizikai segítséget nyújtott a milliomosnak, Tony pedig cserébe felturbózta az íját, nyilait, gránátjait, és egyéb hasznos, harcban használatos dolgokkal látta el. Natasha, sokszor Clint-et nélkülözve, irodákat járt végig, és a takarításokat felügyelte, ahol a SHIELD ügynökei elválasztották az idegen fémet a törmelék többi részétől, és biztos helyre vitték. Pepper az irodában sürgött-forgott, majd vásárolgattak kicsit barátnőjével. Ő és Tasha már évek óta jóban voltak. Ha alkalmuk volt mind a négyen együtt étkeztek, sőt együtt készítettek vacsorát. Néha még a fiúkat is elrángatták a boltba, és igazi dupla randit tartottak.

Felüdülés volt ez a néhány nap, már a szigetre való indulást megelőzően is. Tony és Pepper, Clint és Natasha régóta lehettek ilyen sokat, és tartalmasan együtt, most ráadásul jó társaságban, barátok között. Külön öröm volt az ügynököknek, ami lehetővé tette ezt, hogy a SHIELD immár nagyobb szabadságot adott nekik. Nem osztották be minden percüket, és nem kértek minden mozdulatukról tájékoztatást. Tony és Pepper pedig élvezték, hogy másokkal oszthatják meg a hatalmas tornyot. Talán ez hiányzott, ezért érezték olyan üresnek az életüket. Nem voltak közeli, megbízható barátaik, lakótársaik. Nem volt, aki szétválasztja őket, amikor egymásnak ugrottak, vagy aki eleve elveszi az időt a veszekedéstől.

Ezek után különösen várták a csapat, az összes Bosszúálló beköltözését. Valahogy mind sejtették, hogy vége a túlszabályozott SHIELD hétköznapoknak, illetve az unalmas kettesben létnek. Úgy fognak élni, mint egy kissé őrül és színes nagycsalád. Persze azt még nem tudták, hogy a Bosszúállók milyen küldetéseket fognak teljesíteni, ha nem lesz végveszély, vagy, hogy Thor meddig lesz velük, Lokit nem is említve. És igen: Mi lesz Lokival? De ezeket a kérdéseket, ahogy azt is, hogy ki lesz a végleges vezetőjük, későbbre halasztották. Most nem volt más, csak egy boldog békeidő, esetleg vihar előtti. Megpróbálták kiélvezni, amíg lehet.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sziasztok!

A második fejezet is készülőben van és hamarosan fent lesz. Addig is szeretném felhívni mindenki figyelmét az új Google oldalamra, ahol képeket raktam ki arról, hogyan képzelem el a történeteim sajátszereplőit. Emily is szerepel közöttük!

Ha láttátok őket, kommenteljetek, hogy bejönnek-e. Esetleg ti egész másképp képzeltétek őket? Írjatok bármiről! Érdekel a véleményetek!

Itt a link az oldalhoz:

https:*/plus*.google*.com*/u/1/115346946617376303745/posts/p/pub?partnerid=gplp0

A csillagokat töröljétek ki. Muszáj volt beleírnom, mert a rendszer egyszerűen nem enged címeket kiírni.

Várom a visszajelzéseket :D , minden jót,

april45


End file.
